Sealand's discovery
by neptune729
Summary: After Francis leaves a dirty magazine behind on Sealand's island, the young micronation gets some ideas. WARNING: Watersports and shota. Do not read if you do not like!


WARNING! This story contains shota watersports and masturbation. If you don't like it, leave now! You've been warned. It's based on Axis Powers Hetalia, which is an anime/manga series in which countries are personified as characters. Peter Kirkland is a young boy who represents the Principality of Sealand, a small fort off the coast of England that has declared itself an independent nation and remains unrecognised by the other countries. I also switch fairly randomly between Peter and Sealand when referring to him, so get used to it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peter Kirkland sighed as the helicopter that had lowered him onto his home fort flew away. Another long day of going to conferences and not being recognised as a nation! That jerk England! He spent all his time arguing with France and not even recognising his own brother! Peter sighed. Surely the Principality of Sealand deserved better. He walked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed out loud, although he was totally alone, as he looked around the room. It was filled with other nations' stuff! He thought those jerks had been gone a suspiciously long time at lunch ... took them hours to get back to the conference room in London. What had they left for him?

Sealand looked nervously at what filled his desk. A few notes, some flags of other nations (the national equivalent of "Kilroy was here"), various national dishes, CDs of the music of many nations, and a magazine. He picked up a note nervously. "Sealand... sorry for not recognising you. We still won't recognise you as a nation, but we know you're worth caring about and we decided to get you some gifts.

Your brother,

Arthur Kirkland, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

"Maybe that England isn't such a jerk after all," Peter thought. He looked around at the other notes, and felt really cared about for the first time in his life.

"Like, Sealand? You're like, totally a great little micronation! Keep it up. Lots of love, Poland."

"Peter? You're awesome. Although not as awesome as me. We should hang out some time, I'm no longer a nation either. Just remember that whatever you do you'll never be as awesome as Gilbert! - Gilbert (The artist formerly known as Prussia.) Oooooh yeah."

"Sealand! You're trying to become the smallest nation on Earth, but you could become the largest if you become one with Russia! Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."

Peter chose to ignore Russia's note and smiled. He ate foreign food and listened to music for the next few hours, happy that he was getting some recognition - even if not as a nation.

But then his attention turned to the magazine. What was this strange publication?

"Dear Peter,

I understand we're all trying to make you happy. Well get a load of this, it'll make you a really happy boy. Trust me. ;)

- Francis x"

Sealand blinked. A very happy boy? He shrugged and opened the magazine - and as he opened the magazine his eyes opened wide too. There were pictures of some pretty bizzare things in there - naked people rubbing against each other, people's naughty bits going into places they really shouldn't, people wearing cute costumes and humping each other. I mean, he knew about sex, but this was... something else entirely. It was odd, it was new, it was a little disturbing, but it was very intriguing. How was this meant to make him a very happy boy?

As Peter looked at the magazine he felt something very strange under his shorts. His little penis was beginning to tickle, and that tingling feeling was growing stronger and stronger. It felt kinda nice, the little micronation thought, but it did kinda feel overwhelming. "Maybe I need a pee..." he thought. He grabbed his crotch to prevent leaking, and ran to the side of his fort. He had a toilet, of course, but with nobody on the fort having a tinkle off the side felt so much naughtier and more fun.

Sealand unzipped the fly zip on his blue shorts, undid his childrens' boxer shorts, and pulled out the little tingly penis. The shaft - especially the tip - tingled and tickled like there was an angry ferret running around inside. Peter pulled back his foreskin, exposing his tingly glans, and feeling a tingle, a dull ache and some pressure, he pushed, opening his urethral valve and squeezing urine out. He felt the tingling get stronger as pee dribbled down his penis, then he felt an immense, tingly sensation of relief as yellow dribbles came out. The ferret was calming down. A glowing, amber arc spurted from the little boy's penis, golden and yellow, curving away from the kid and splashing into the North Sea waters below. "Aaaah," Peter sighed, and giggled happily. The pee stream was a very deep yellow, and it only lasted a few seconds, but it tingled a lot. Why did he have to go that badly? And why did the tingling feel stronger when he thought about that magazine?

Peter walked away from the side of his fort, and looked down. His little penis was hanging out of his fly, exposed to the air. He had had a pee, and it felt relieving, but it still tingled! And it wasn't an annoying tingle like the urge to pee usually was. It felt nice. Really nice. He looked down. His willy seemed a little bit bigger than before... and... wait... it was getting a lot bigger! Sealand could hardly believe his eyes. His little penis was growing... and sticking up a little, too. It felt funny as he poked it - kinda stiffer than usual. And it felt really, really nice when he touched it... within a minute or so his penis felt really stiff, and was sticking up. It was bigger than normal, too - but still little! "It's gone all stiff!" Peter exclaimed out loud, his first erection tickling as it rubbed against his sailor shirt. "and it's sticking up! And... it really tickles..." he said as he poked it.

He stroked two fingers down the length of his new stiffy, as if he was measuring it up... it was the nicest feeling the kid had ever felt in his life. Peter decided to stroke it again, up and down... then he clasped a fist around his little stiffy, and pumped it a few times, rubbing back and forth. "Oooh!" he exclaimed out loud. "My willy's tingling like crazy! And I like it!" He ran indoors, desperate to find the magazine that had started this reaction. Little Sealand let his eyes meet the page, scanning every photo, looking at every move.

Rub. Rub. Rub.

Wow. As little Peter stroked, rubbed and jerked his erect penis, he felt the strongest tingling sensations he had ever felt. Forget nearly wetting himself! His penis had never been so tingly. And it was so nice.s Peter's little body shook and shivered. He smiled. He blushed. He loved every second of it. As he looked through the magazine and read the articles he learned a little about what he was doing. There were photos of men doing it. It was called "masturbation" or "wanking." He also noticed women doing it, although they rubbed their naughty bits. But he was a little surprised he could do it! He'd heard about sex and puberty. His stiff penis quivered and tickled with every stroke. If a little boy could do that and feel it, what effect would puberty have?

Peter also read in the magazine that stroking his nipples might feel tingly. The little boy rolled up his white sailor shirt until his nipples were exposed, then he gently touched both his index fingers onto his chest. He ran those fingers in big circles around his nipples, making them smaller and smaller. They eventually began to stroke around his areolas. Boy, that tickled. They stroked the soft, pink skin of his inner areolas - and wow, that tingled both in his nipples and in his penis. Then, finally, he tickled the tips of his nipples... and felt his penis twitch and tingle wildly. It was now dripping wet, covered in some kind of sticky clear fluid. Peter didn't know it yet, but he was leaking pre-cum - and leaking lots of it.

Within a few minutes Peter's left hand was tweaking, stroking and tickling his nipples in turn, as his right hand pumped away at his stiff little penis. It throbbed and twitched in time with his pulse under his hand, tingling like crazy, giving Peter a feeling like he had to pee badly, but a nice feeling rather than an annoying or urgent one. He loved it - the sensations he was feeling from the different parts of his body overwhelming him, feeling so much more intense thanks to his little childish body. He smiled as his face began to blush, sweat dripped down his face and his breathing became heavy. He moaned in pleasure. He had no pubic hair, his penis was small, and his body was still uncorrupted by the ravishes of puberty. Yet here he was, enjoying a wanking session any mid-adolescent would envy. He draped his left forearm across his chest, tickling his right nipple with his fingers and rubbing his arm over his left. Ahh... so tingly... a musky smell began to fill the air as his precum became thicker and dribbled onto the floor.

Rub... rub... rub... rub....

Sealand continued to pound away at his erection and stroke around his nipples and areolas, enjoying every twitch, feeling every tickle, revelling in every warm fuzzy feeling he was giving himself. And still his tingling penis felt like he had to pee... badly now. The same feeling he got when he was absolutely bursting for the toilet - a tingling sensation at the tip of his penis, pressure in his urethra and a feeling like something was going to seep out any minute - was now filling his stiff penis. "Oh no," he thought, certain he was going to pee. "Oh boy, this really... ahhh... tingles... oooh... this is so nice.... AAAAAAH!" The little boy felt a twitching at the base of his penis, and a few seconds later he felt a warm fluid slide down his penis and tickle on its way out.

His whole body twitched and trembled as he experienced the joy of his first orgasm. "Aaaah!" he moaned, looking down at himself. The tingling was heavier than anything he had felt before, the pleasure spread throughout his whole body, his little self in paradise. He felt like he was wetting as he felt a fluid melting out of his tingling penis. He looked down. It wasn't pee, or if it was, it was thicker and stickier than any pee he'd ever had before. It was clear - Sealand was a prepubescent kid and not a sperm producer, so his semen was clear and not milky-white like that of older boys. But he could ejaculate. As his stream stopped and he gave a few more squirts, he panted. The ecstasy was almost too much for him to notice the sound of a helicopter up above. Someone was coming to visit!

"Damnit!" thought the micronation as he quickly hid away the magazine, zipped up his fly, rolled down his shirt and adjusted his shorts. He looked down. His bump was fading, his first ever erection sinking down. His penis still felt kinda tingly. It also tickled and itched a little on the outside, as his penis was covered in kid semen - as were his boxers. His penis was soaking in it, making it a little itchy and uncomfortable. No matter - the tired, blushing, sweaty boy (his sweat didn't smell yet - remember, no hormones!) made his way out of the door when his penis was sufficiently flaccid to greet others.

It was the other nations! They'd come to check up on Peter and asked if he appreciated their gifts. He nodded at all of them, and gave a wink to Francis. Arthur looked suspicious.. hey, and why was Peter red-faced and seemed so tired? And why was there a little wet patch on his shorts? He investigated... he climbed into Peter's room, rummaged through his gifts, and, sure enough, there was a porno magazine, complete with a notice from Francis and some clear, sticky semen from a horny child. The nations all patted Peter farewell (although Arthur and Francis were reluctant to shake his hand) and wished him well, although Arthur looked noticeably angry and seemed to be suppressing something. As the helicopter left, with a red-faced and fuming Arthur on it, Peter was sure he could hear shouts of "FRANCIS!" from his fort even over the noise of the blades. After a few minutes of playing on his fort, Sealand could feel his penis tingling again, this time an irritating tingle with pressure in his bladder. It was the first time that he had to pee after masturbating, a phenomenon we all experience, and it wouldn't be his last. He smiled and sighed as he unzipped and let his golden yellow spurts go - an urge for real this time - into the sea below.


End file.
